


A Prom Night to Remember

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parent Eliza Danvers, Bad Parent Jeremiah Danvers, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Good Parent Alura, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Married Astra/Cat Grant, Prom, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: It's prom night and Kara has made a decision.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 42
Kudos: 50





	A Prom Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is a little something I have been working on. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Kara: **

Prom had rolled around for Midvale high and Alura was awaiting for her daughter at the bottom of the stairs. Kara had been excited about the prom ever since Alex Danvers had asked her out. Hearing movement upstairs Alura awaited for her daughter before Kara glided down the stairs as her mother watched. Kara was wearing a navy blue dress and matching heels, her hair curled down over her shoulders and she was not wearing her glasses anymore.

“Oh my god, you look so beautiful” Alura gushed as her hands moved to her chest where her heart was beating, silently wishing her husband was here to see this. Her husband Jacob Zorel died when Kara was 3 years old, died in a car accident leaving behind his wife and daughter. Soon though Alura did a complete 180 on the wish that her husband was there, considering he was a major homophobe and would not approve of his lesbian daughter.

Kara’s sexuality was a big issue for Kara’s grandparents but never for her mother Alura or for her aunt Astra who was married to Cat Grant. Astra and Alura were both bisexual unknown to their parents. Alura was also secretly spending time with a young college student who was 20 and a young woman. Some called her a cougar but Alura didn’t care, she had spent so many years alone.

She needed companionship and Clara made her happy.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Kara brushed a stand of hair back behind her ear as she looks at her mother “Thanks Mom” Kara answered looking uneasy “Mom?” she asked.

Alura ran to the coffee table and grabbed her phone, returning soon after to snap a picture of Kara before answering “Yes?” she replied as she looked at her daughter.

“Mom, can I ask you something… it’s” Kara looked down at her hands “It’s about prom” she explained.

“Sure” Alura answered as she took her daughters hand and led her to the couch where they sat down.

Nervously fidgeting in the seat, her hands resting in her lap as she looked at her mother worried about how the older woman was going to respond “It’s just, Lena was mentioning to me earlier how everyone loses their virginity on prom night” she stated.

Alura groaned as she facepalmed herself “Lena!” she growled into her hands before focusing on her daughter “It’s not required Kara, you do not need to lose your virginity” she stated.

“But…” Kara swallowed heavily as her cheeks warmed “What if I wanted to?” she asked.

Alura sat there in shock, her mouth hanging open as she stared at her before clearing her throat “Uh… you and Alex… sex?” Alura asked, though her voice raised an octave in surprise.

“I… I love Alex” Kara answered as she looked down at her hands “I… I’m ready” she said.

Alura smiled as she nodded her head, pulling her daughter tight into her arms.

She wasn’t ready for Kara to grow up

** Alex: **

Smoothing the creases from her dress, Alex stood in front of the mirror. She had just finished getting ready and now she was trying to calm herself down. Kara had texted her earlier telling her that she was ready to take the next step. Of course it wasn’t Alex’s first time with a girl, she had dated Maggie Sawyer for a few months. But It was Kara’s first time and Alex wanted to make it perfect for her girlfriend.

She had asked her parents if it was okay for her to take Kara to the cabin where they spent the summer together. Alex loved going to the cabin and it was the one place where Alex had never taken Maggie. The log cabin was near a lake complete with a wooden jetty, it was Kara’s favorite place. They were both 18 and due to graduate high school soon so there wasn’t much her parents could argue.

Eliza and Jeremiah were not as accepting of Alex’s sexuality as Kara’s mother was, Eliza and Jeremiah merely tolerated Alex. Growing up all Alex heard from her parents was how she was to follow in their footsteps and become doctors. Even underhandedly tired to set Alex up on a romantic night with Maxwell Lord to ‘Straighten her out’ so to speak. Alex though simply knocked out Maxwell’s teeth and shouted at her parents.

They only allowed Alex to take Kara to the cabin because it was out of the way, Eliza and Jeremiah would have space to talk behind Alex’s back. Not paranoia but experience because Alex had overheard many of Eliza’s and Jeremiah’s conversations with one another. Alex couldn’t wait to be going off the college, she and Kara were going to the same college and Kara had even asked Alex to come live with her.

Kara and her mother were extremely wealthy, the richest family in America but Alura wasn’t extravagant with her wealth. She was born and raised in Midvale and loved the small town with all her heart, even running for Mayor. Only Alex knew of the great wealth Kara and Alura had but it wasn’t the money Alex wanted… it was Kara she loves and she would spend every moment showing that love to Kara.

Grabbing her bag Alex made her way to her car and drove to Kara’s house who was living a few yards up the road from her. Alex was rendered speechless by the sight of Kara in her dress. Swallowing dumbly Alex looked Kara over, nearly forgoing the prom and take Kara straight to the cabin. Alura was a bit more reserved about letting Kara go to the cabin with Alex, she was protective and Alex could understand.

She wished her parents were as accepting and protective of her.

Eventually Alura relented and allowed Kara to go.

** The Cabin: **

Pulling up outside the cabin Alex and Kara got out of the car, they had a good time at prom before Alex asked if Kara wanted to leave. Kara excitedly nodded her head and answered yes before they made their way out of the school and back to the car. Ignoring the petulant sneers of Maggie Sawyer who was upset that Alex had left her for Kara Zorel. Taking Kara’s hand Alex led her up onto the porch, opening the door and leading the blonde inside.

Turning on the lights and closing the door behind them, Alex turned to Kara with a smile before motioning to Kara’s cardigan which was draped over the blonde’s shoulders. Turning around Kara allowed Alex to slip the cardigan off her and hung it up. Kara shivered as excitement shot through her as the anticipation of what was coming grew. Seeing Kara shiver Alex became concerned “Are you scared?” Alex asked.

She knew Kara was ready but this was Kara’s first time and Alex wanted Kara to be comfortable first. Turning Kara to face her, Alex gently took hold of Kara’s hand and looked into the blonde’s eyes “If you are not ready, we can watch a move” she said. She didn’t want to force Kara into anything, Kara needed to be 100% percent sure that she was ready for this.

Nodding her head Kara’s cheeks warmed under the intense gaze of Alex Danvers before she looked at Alex “I am ready” she whispered “I want this” her voice dropping to a husky tone. Alex smiled as her hands moved lower, sliding her hands down slowly before her hands stopped on Kara’s hips. Tugging the blonde closer to her, closing the gap between their bodies Kara let out a sharp gasp as she found her body flush against Alex.

Looking down at Alex’s hands on her hips and their bodies pressed flush against one another, Kara looked into Alex’s eyes before she brought her arms up and snaked them over Alex’s shoulders. Threading her hands through the thick auburn hair, Kara smiled as she closed the remaining gap and her lips melded against Alex’s.

Alex smiled into the kiss, their lips moving against one another slowly. Soon Kara’s tongue slid across Alex’s lip seeking access and the auburn haired young woman parted her lips. Their tongues meeting drawing a moan from one another as their held each other tight before Kara pushed forward and Alex stumbled back, her back colliding with the wall roughly.

Breaking the kiss, Kara blushed shyly realizing she had gotten a little aggressive. Ducking her head down and smiling nervously Kara chuckled “Sorry” she said. Alex merely chuckled though as she span around and hoisted Kara up, sandwiching Kara between her body and the wall. Her lips catching Kara’s in a searing kiss as Kara gripped Alex’s hair, their kiss growing more intense by the second as Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips.

Slowly Alex’s right hand snaked under Kara’s dress and Kara broke the kiss again, arching her back and gasping sharply as Alex’s fingers grazed her soaked sex. Pulling her hand back, Alex carried Kara towards the bedroom as the blond held onto her tight before they vanished behind the closed door.

** 5 Hours later: **

“OHHHHHHHH ALLEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!” Kara’s screams filled the cabin, echoing through the woods that night and across the lake. Collapsing onto the bed panting heavily and soaked in sweat, Kara breathed heavily as Alex crawled up from under the blanket. Laying in bed beside each other, Alex and Kara had a goofy smile on their lips as Kara curled into Alex’s embrace and fell asleep.

Alex looked down at Kara with a smile, pressing her lips to her lover’s lips. She can still taste herself on Kara’s lips, for a first timer Kara seemed awfully skilled at eating her out. Alex looked forward to the day they went off to college together, every night would be filled of passionate lovemaking.

** The next morning: **

Alura was in the kitchen with Astra and Cat who had come over to talk to Alura about the conversation Alura and Kara had. Astra was eagerly looking forward to her nieces return so she could tease her niece about it whilst Cat going to make sure her wife didn’t tease Kara. Kara was like the daughter Cat had always wanted and she would do anything to look out for her niece-in-law.

Hearing the door open Astra quickly ran out of the kitchen with Alura and Cat hot on her tail, Kara returned home with a goofy grin on her face. Walking from kitchen to greet her niece Astra grinned as she leaned against the staircase “So, did you have a good time at prom” Astra asked innocently enough. Cat sighed in relief as she heard the innocent question from her wife’s lips.

Kara nodded her head, unable to remove the dopey grin from her lips. Her hair a wild mess looking as if she had gone through a storm to get home. Alura smiled, happy that her daughter had a good time with Alex. She was also relieved by the innocent question from her twin sister but soon her relief vanished at Astra’s next question “Have anyone tasty to eat?” she asked.

Alura facepalmed herself whilst Cat blushed, Kara’s goofy grin vanished and her cheeks went bright red “Uh… I… uh” before pointing to the stairs “I need to get changed” she quickly darted upstairs.

Astra cackled to herself before yelping as Cat slapped her arm “Ow!” Astra knew she was in for it tonight with her wife.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Might work on a sequel showing kara and alex prom night and then leaving for college together.


End file.
